wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sicco Thermadraht
(ehem.) |Zugehörigkeit = Lepragnome v. Gnomeregan |Fraktion = Keine |Geschlecht = Männlich |Titel = König von Gnomeregan |Gesinnung = |Herkunft = Gnomeregan |Zone = Gnomeregan |Gebiet = Dun Morogh |Status = Tötbar Verstorben (vermutet)}} Sicco Thermadraht war einst ein stolzer und ehrgeiziger Gnomeningenieur, der Gnomeregan zu einer großen und mächtigen Nation machen wollte. Seine gieriges Verlangen nach Macht, kombiniert mit dem Drang zur Rache an denen, die ihm das Gefühl verliehen hatten, ihn um seinem rechtmäßigen Platz in der gnomischen Gesellschaft betrogen zu haben, machten ihn zum größten Verräter Gnomeregans. Geschichte Sicco Thermadraht war einst ein weiser und sehr begabter Tüftler der Gnome. Obwohl in jungen Jahren eher schwächlich geraten, schien er dazu bestimmt, Obertüftler zu werden. Geschickt arbeitete er auf diesen Titel zu, konnte Leute von sich überzeugen und eine geniale Erfindung nach der anderen liefern. Er arbeitete unaufhörlich an seinem Ziel, doch sein Ziel war nicht der Obertüftler allein, er wollte der erste Gnomenkönig nach 400 Jahren werden. Er fantasierte von einem mächtigen Gnomenkönigreich im westlichen Dun Morogh, wofür er auch bereit war, die Zwerge ohne Skrupel aus ihrer angestammten Heimat zu vertreiben. Doch der Rat der Tüftler hatte anders entschieden. Dem Rat war Thermadraht zu besessen geworden, daher wählten Sie seinen langjährigen Freund Gelbin Mekkadrill zum neuen Hochtüftler. Invasion Gnomeregans An diesem Tag verlor Thermadraht den Verstand.Es sinnte ihm nun nach Rache.Geschickt arbeitete er sich im politischen System nach oben und schleimte sich bei der intellektuellen Elite ein.So wurde Er zum Berater des Hochtüftlers ernannt.Der grübelerische und nachdenkliche Tüftler war für viele Jahre Mekkadrills Berater,doch sehnte Er sich noch immer nach dessen Titel.Es war Thermadraht der vorschlug Gnomeregan während der Trogginvasion abzuriegeln.Die Außenstehenden sollen sich nicht in Gnomenprobleme einmischen bräuchten.Er hatte bereits einen Plan ausgeheckt um Mekkadrilll zu entmachten und endlich selbst Obertüftler zu werden.Nach wochenlangen Debatten konnte Er Mekkadrill überzeugen eine Giftgasbombe in die Hallen Gnomeregans zu lassen um die Troggs zu vernichten.Das Gift und die Strahlung würden einige Gnome töten,doch währen Sie ein geringes Opfer wenn es darum ginge die ganze Rasse zu retten. Sein Verrat wurde nur verschlimmert als Er List und Tücke verwendete um Mekkadrill zu überlisten damit Er selbst die Ventile und Schlitze öffnet.Es wird gemunkelt das Thermadraht vom Invasionsplan der Troggs wusste und auch wo Sie zuschlagen wollen und das er bereit war sein Volk für seine Ziele zu ofpern.Es wird sogar behauptet das Er der Anführer der Troggs war. Es ist nicht überliefert wie und wo sich Thermadraht verschanzte als das Gas eingesetzt wurde.Trotz seines Alters und seiner Gebrechlichkeit wollte Er noch nicht sterben.Man erzählt sich das sein Ergeiz dafür sorgte das er überlebte,andere das er eine gewisse Resistenz gegen das Gift hatte,andere hinwieder das er sich am richtigen Ort versteckte und am wenigsten unter dem Gift litt.Wie auch immer,er überlebte und mutierte zu einem Lepragnom.Doch das Gas tötete mehr Gnome als Troggs,und viele Überlebende mutierten ebenfalls zu Lepragnomen.Thermadraht ernannte sich nach diesen Ereignissen zum König des Chaos von Gnomeregan.Er herrscht nun über die Lepragnome.Er regiert mit harter Faust und führt seinen Krieg gegen die Troggs und Eindringlinge von außen. World of Warcraft Hochttüftler Mekkadrill und die Überlebenden flohen nach Eisenschmiede.Da sie die Geschichten um Thermadrahts Verrat glaubten und erfuhren was er nun in Gnomeregans verstrahlten Hallen trieb wurde er in Abwesenheit zum Tode verurteilt. Er lebt allein in seiner Halle.Der wahnsinnige "König" arbeitet weiter an neuen,schrecklichen Erfindungen.Viele hoffen das diese nie an die Oberfläche von Khaz Modan gelangen.Seine Paranoia hat seinen Verstand übernommen und er tötet alles und jeden der seine Arbeit stören könnte,sogar seine Diener werden von ihm niedergestreckt.Er führt sogar Verhandlungen mit den Dunkeleisenzwergen,er will für diesen Pakt einen Teil von Khaz Modan haben.Wenn diese Allianz zustande kommt,steht großes Unheil bevor... Durch die Strahlung wurde sein Verstand verdreht,ebenso seine Maschinen.Seine Bessensheit von Sprengstoff wird denen zum Verhängnis die ihm schaden wolen.Seine Bombenmaschinen produzieren die Bomb-Bots,laufende Sprengkörper.Und sein Transportmittel,ein technologisch hochentwickelter Läufer in dem Er sitzt,feuert ohne Unterlass Stromladungen ab.An seiner Seite kämpfen viele von den Giften verrücktgewordene Gnome,sie sind so wahnsinnig wie er und bereit für ih zu sterben. Es wurde festgestellt das er Gnomergans Systeme sabotiert hat um seine Pläne zu verwirklichen.In seiner Paranoia baut er immer schreckliche Läufer die dafür sorgen und klar stellen sollen das er der selbsternannte Hochtüfter von Gnomeregan ist. Der Beinahe-Verlust seines Volkes samt Hauptstadt lastet schwer auf Mekkadrills Schultern.Daher hat er die Tötung Thermadrahts angeordnet.Und tatsächlich gelangt es einer Gruppe Abenteurer in Gnomeregans Tiefen vorzudringen und ihn zu töten.SIe schaffen die Überreste zurück nach Eisenschmiede.Als der Hochtüftler die Überreste seines ehemaligen Beraters analysiert endeckt er das diese von einer perfekten Kopie des Roboingenieurs stammen. Operation Gnomeregan Thermadraht stellt sich den Invasoren Gnomergans nicht selbst in den Weg,doch schickt er mehrere Champions gegen die Angreifer.Als diese fallen und die Niederlage droht aktiviert er eine Bombe.Laut dem Hochtüftler ist es die selbe Bombe die einst gegen die Troggs eingesetzt wurde.Kurz vor der Explosion können sich die Invasionstruppen an die Oberfläche retten.Dennoch muss Thermadraht seinem Rivalen die oberen Bereiche von Gnomeregan überlassen. Kurzer Prozess Sicco Thermadraht plant Hochtüftler Mekkadrill in Sektor 17 in Gnomeregan in eine Falle zu locken.Sein Köder ist eine alte Brille Gelbins.Um den Hochtüftler zu töten treibt er drei Troggs in den Raum.Doch der Hochtüfter kann diese mit einer Falle besiegen.Aber auch Sicco wird von der Falle schwer verletzt:er verliert beide Beine.Dank seines Kampfläufers kann er die Wunden kauterisieren.Wegen seiner Verbrechen wil Gelbin ihn hier zu Tode leiden lassen.Selbst wenn er überlebt werden sich die Troggs um ihn kümmern.Gelbins letzter Gedanke ist der Unglaube darüber das Sicco einst zu seinem Volk gehörte. Cataclysm Scheinbar hat Sicco überlebt.Das G-Team soll ihn nun erledigen. Kategorie:Boss Kategorie:Gnome